Talk:Badandy0925
Thanks I would just like to say thank you for all the work youve done with images on the site. We really needed some crisp, clean images. The site is not MUCH smoother and better looking now that we have them :D TheWalternate 18:57, March 18, 2011 (UTC) No problem. If there are any pictures that need to be re-done or any pages that really need a good picture, let me know. Badandy0925 01:22, March 19, 2011 (UTC) *We've got plenty. Remember to check the images needed category for any pages may need a photo or two, I'm always adding more. And any pictures for our walkthroughs (currently in desperate need of development) would be GREATLY appreciated. TheWalternate 01:43, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Just saying thanks Thanks for editing my posts with images, I would have done them myself, but I dont know how to add images on. If there's anything I can do to help you out with anything please let me know. GraysontheHunter117 17:47, March 19, 2011 (UTC) *Your'e welcome. I have kinda become the unofficial image guy for this site. This is the first time I have edited a wiki page, so I'm sure I will have some questions. I appreciate the help. Badandy0925 18:00, March 19, 2011 (UTC) *I've only ever made small contributions to wiki pages, this is my first proper editing. I'll do my best to answer whatever I can, I think i've got everything I need - take a look at some of my pages, let me know what you think GraysontheHunter117 00:09, March 20, 2011 (UTC) screenshots 21:23, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Pic Request I have a request for the Sarrano page. I think it would be good if you could do a picture of the part in I Don't Hold You Accountable where Sarrano says 'You still ain't shit, boy'. You don't have to, but I think it would look good on the page. Commisar1945 15:23, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Ya, I can definitely make that happen. Just to clarify, that is the part where Sarrano is impaled by Grayson correct? Badandy0925 17:06, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Jawohl.(That means Yes,Sir.) Commisar1945 19:36, April 5, 2011 (UTC) WOW. You are BRILLIANT at taking these pictures! You are a real asset to this wiki! Commisar1945 18:47, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Well I'm glad you liked them, and your appreciation is graciously accepted. If there are any more pictures that you can think of, you know where to find me Badandy0925 01:57, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Chapters Just letting you know that I'll continue to create pages for Bulletstorm's Campaign chapters but I saw that you have put up their pictures. I would put up some but I don't know the licenses. So anytime you're putting up images the chapter pages will be there. Thanks in advance. -AcedannyK Sounds good to me. If you have any requests or suggestions for pictures, don't hesitate to ask me Badandy0925 03:49, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Echoes Levels So yea, I'll be making pages for every echoes mode level. I'll get the job done by the end of today. So just letting you know that the''' loading screen''' screenshots will be needed for them as well as campaign chapters. It's pretty tedious stuff but there's no rush so if you ever have any free time, please upload whenever you can. Thanks in advance -AcedannyK A dam fine mess indeed Yea, just one last thing. I'll be making pages for achievements that haven't already been given their own page as well as editing the text in the achievement/trophy pages to be CONSISTENT and NEAT as opposed to having the texts inconsistent. Kind of hard to explain. Just don't be concerned about my excessive tinkering to get the site's pages to a pleasing standard. For the good of the wikia, right? No important information will be deleted I assure you. Just so you don't get suspicious lol. -AcedannyK fuck you